


an idle vow

by japastiel



Series: father hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon AU, Demon Kylo, Freeform, Kylux- Freeform, M/M, Not Beta'd, Priest AU, Priest Hux, Priests, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux slams the legs of the chair across the demon’s fine merino wool covered arm, knocking him ass-first to the floor of the vestry, “I trusted you! I trusted you with the Church, I trusted you with our Work and what do I get? Betrayal!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an idle vow

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt meme

Hux slams the legs of the chair across the demon’s fine merino wool covered arm, knocking him ass-first to the floor of the vestry, “I trusted you! I trusted you with the Church, I trusted you with our work and what do I get? Betrayal!”

Kylo grimaces as he cradles his sore shoulder looking up from the floor at Hux seething, nearly frothing, at the mouth, “I didn’t think--”

“Of course you didn’t think. You never do! You didn’t think when we were working on the zoning approvals with the city last month and you apparently didn’t think to tell me you were a bloody demon before waltzing into my life and-- and--”

Kylo looks up hopefully, his dark eyes as wide and baleful as possible. “and?”

“And fucking shit up!” Hux rakes his free hand through his hair, “I thought you were my friend!”

“I thought you hated me?”

“I do.” Hux huffs and drops the battered remains of the chair onto the floor. He clearly doesn’t hate anything except possibly how much he doesn't hate Kylo at all.

Kylo smirks, at the lack of conviction in Hux’s voice and stands smoothly, sauntering right into Hux’s personal space, using his barely two inches taller height to his advantage. He looks down the end of his nose and can practically smell the desire rolling off him in waves.

Kylo slips his long, hot fingers under the collar of Hux’s shirt and pulls the tab free, pops the top buttons open, admiring the way the low firelight reflects off his pale skin.

“You know why I’m here?” Kylo rumbles, looking up the length of Hux’s floor length cassock, grazing his rough thumbs up the creamy skin of Hux’s bare neck.

Hux opens his mouth to answer, Kylo expects an entire drawn out speech-- Hux is overly fond of his own voice, but instead he shakes his head. _Yes._

Kylo exhales hot and heavy against Hux’s jaw, “then you know how much I desire you. What I wouldn’t give to take you, to possess you,” he growls rough, nuzzling his nose into the short ends of Hux’s cropped hair, “right here, to know that you’re at the mercy of a demon, at my mercy. That you’ve forsaken any scrap of your vows you still remain loyal to. For me.”

Hux backs away enough to see the glassy heat pooling in Kylo’s eyes, “Wait, you aren’t here to damn my soul for all eternity?" Hux asks dumbly, tilting his head at a near comical angle in confusion.

Kylo frowns, “No.” the word draws out like thick uncertainty over his tongue, “I just--” he starts, a rare red blush spreading over his throat, across his cheeks, “Iwantedtoknowifyoumightpossiblywanttohavesex.”

Hux narrows his eyes and leans back, crossing his arms over his chest, “that’s it?”

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it again.” Kylo looks away at the tree branch shadows forming on the floor from the garden-facing windows and groans, his face going an ironic shade of scarlet. _Demon red_ , Hux thinks and barely contains a huff of laughter.

“Please just tell me you didn’t spend months wasting my time, the Church’s time-- and money-- trying to get laid.”  

Kylo shakes his head, his hair flopping limply at his cheeks. _No_. “I still have a job to do. Like you and everyone else.”

The irony that a demon choosing to become an every day run of the mill lawyer settles into Hux’s mind, _of course he did, what else would he do, he's not even good at being a demon either with all that charity work._ “Good. Glad we have that settled.” Hux licks the back of his teeth before grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s coat and pulls him into a chase, quick kiss.

Kylo trips forward, his hands awkwardly landing on Hux’s narrow shoulders, and breaks their kiss almost immediately wearing an overly familiar confused look. “So, your problem is that I possibly used the church?” Kylo narrows his eyes, “not that I’m a demon, a knight of hell, a servant of the guy your precious church is actively against, and that I want you? that I want you to break your vows of chastity? that I want to have very very sinful sex with you?"

Hux is baffled that a demon cares at all about his feelings. It's a good thing Kylo is pretty because he's terrible at doing his job; evil am mayhem and the like. Hux considers the adorably distressed set of Kylo’s brows and downturn at the corners of his mouth and smiles, “No. We’ve worked well together. Never mind that your means are rather... unorthodox at times. But you--” Hux gives Kylo’s long legs and broad shoulders another long look, “are not a problem.”

Kylo drags his lower lip between his teeth and considers Hux’s barely parted lips, still breathlessly pink and darts down without warning to press their lips together hard-- harder than before. Kylo’s lips quirk up, satisfied with the way Hux immediately leans into him, snaking his fingers tight around his biceps. Kylo parts his lips, inviting, teasing Hux in for more and finds that Hux surrenders to him, going pliant under his hands and eager to accept anything and everything that Kylo has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more for this AU cause the bad at being a demon-demon!Kylo/corrupt priest!Hux delights me


End file.
